


I'm Someone You Maybe Might Love

by ultimatelawrence



Series: Melodrama [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, first time i love yous, its pure fluff, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelawrence/pseuds/ultimatelawrence
Summary: Even could feel it with every inch of his body, whenever he so much as looked at Isak. It was just three words. Eight letters. God, his full name had more letters.So why was saying i love you for the first time so complicated?





	I'm Someone You Maybe Might Love

Even was having a bad day. 

  


It all started when he couldn't find his travel pass this morning and so had to run to work instead of catching the tram. When he finally got there, 40 minutes late, he was sweaty and also slightly dizzy from having run so far so fast. This dizziness caused him to spill coffee all over his first customer and drop his next ones carrot cake on to his co-workers foot. Some kid had too much chocolate cake so had thrown up in the bathroom which Even had to clear up. He had to work through his break to cover the time he has missed from the start of his shift and so by the end of the day was absolutely exhausted.

  


But the thing is, even a terrible day such as this one didn't feel quite so bad as it would have before. Before Isak that was.

  


They'd been dating now for over three months and Even was so totally head over heels for him. His never-ending jokes and kindness seemed to make every bad situation Even came across just that little bit better. 

  


Take today for example. Isak had come by the coffee shop from all the way across the city in his lunch break to give Even his travel card (apparently it was in the pocket of Isaks hoodie that Even had borrowed yesterday) so Even didn't have to walk all the way home. Even had pouted and told him all about his terrible morning, causing Isak to lean over the counter and give him a short but sweet kiss and invite Even to spend the night at his flat to make up for things. Even was planning to anyway but the gesture still made Even melt just a little.  Even after Isak had to leave for his next lecture, he texted Even with stupid memes anytime he could just to make him smile. 

  


So yeah, objectively his day was crap but Even didn't feel too bad about that. He had a beautiful boyfriend so he was still winning in his mind. 

  


It was slightly embarrassing how fast Even speed walked to get to Isaks flat from the tram stop. When he opened the door, with the key he had been given just last week (it still filled him with butterflies when he used it), he was greeted with the smell of something delicious being baked in the kitchen.

  


He followed the scent and was greeted with the sight of Isak, wearing Evens t-shirt from yesterday, opening the oven to take out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. He turned his head at the sound of Even placing his phone on the counter and gave him a grin that stretched from ear to ear. 

  


"Halla baby! I know you had a bad day so I baked some cookies for you. I also made brownies, they're just cooling off." 

  


Even could feel his mouth water from the sight of the freshly baked cookies. He groaned in delight, "You're officially the best boyfriend, I love you." 

  


It was only when he saw Isak freeze from across the kitchen did Even realise what had just slipped out of his mouth. 

  


It was true. It was so so true, Even didn't think he had ever felt this feeling as strong as he did for Isak. It filled him to the brim, consumed 98% of his thoughts and made his heart constrict when he thought about it. But he hadn't said it yet. And Isak hadn't said it to him. 

  


Even didn't mean for it to just slip out. He wanted to tell Isak in a romantic way, a way that someone would do it in a movie, not just on a Thursday evening after a long day of people yelling at him. Maybe he should have seen it coming though. He'd been carrying around this feeling for so long that it was bound to find its way out of his heart and out his mouth at some point. 

  


Isak clearly hadn't been expecting it either. Even watched warily as Isak slowly turned around, baking tray of cookies still in his hands and a pink flush covering his whole face. He was looking at the ground but Even could see the clear disbelief on his face.

"Issy, I-" At the sound of Even's fond nickname, Isak whips his head up to meet Even's gaze but he does it so fast that he loses balance. The baking tray slips out of his oven-gloved hands, cookies flying all over the floor, and hits him directly on his forearm. 

  


Isak lets out a yell as the hot metal touches his skin and immediately clutches his arm where a red brand-like mark is starting to show. Even darts forward at once, crushing several cookies as he goes to reach his boyfriend who is clearly in pain. Isak is the biomedical student here but he seems to be frozen in place, unable to react. Even doesn't know if it's a result of his unexpected declaration or the pain. 

  


Even gently takes him by the arm and leads Isak to the sink, turning on the cold tap to run over his arm. The coldness of the water seems to wake Isak up from his stupor. He blinks in rapid succession and manoeuvres his arm to get more of it under the running water before lifting his eyes to Even.

"Even, I-" Even can't detect the tone of his voice. He thinks it sounds sympathetic. Even can't take sympathy, he can't take Isak says that he doesn't love him back and saying sorry that he doesn't feel the same way. So instead he focuses his attention to the burn. It's almost the entire length of Isaks forearm.

  


He cuts Isak off, "We should take you to the minor injuries unit, this looks really bad." He can still feel Isaks gaze on him but doesn't dare meet it. Isaks in pain and right now Even can think about stopping his pain as soon as possible. "Come on, they can bandage it up properly, it's only a ten minute walk." Isak nods his consent and so Even busies himself with fetching their coats. 

  


The hospital ward is busy when they arrive and Even lets himself get lost in the chaos, allowing it to pull his mind away from the way he had just blurted his feelings out. 

  


That night as they lie in bed, apart because Isaks injured arm means they can't spoon, Even suddenly remembers that Isak never said anything back to him. His heart shrank a little.

  


*

  


Over the next few weeks, Isak doesn't change like Even thought he would. He assumed things would get awkward, what with Isak never saying those three words back and Even clearly being in a different place than him in terms of their relationship. He almost expected a break up talk but it never came.

  


Instead Isak was acting happier. Freer. Lighter, almost. He was smiling more than usual and grumbling less. He didn't even complain when Magnus beat him one Saturday afternoon in a FIFA tournament. Normally he would have pouted for a good three hours afterwards, and only stopped when Even had kissed him enough times. But this time he congratulated Magnus and offered to make him a cup of tea. 

  


He did not once acknowledge what Even had said to him. And it was confusing the fuck out of Even. It's like he didn't even care about what Even said. It broke Even's heart just a little bit. For him, telling Isak he loved him was a massive moment, something he'll likely remember forever but apparently Isak didn't feel the same way. Maybe Even wasn't as important to Isak as Isak was to him.

  


Even could live with it. He didn't mind that Isak had claim to his whole heart and Even clearly didn't have the same on his. He'd settle for just a fraction of his heart if it meant he could still be around Isak. It was slightly pathetic really. 

  


Even tried his best to act the same, he still met up with Isak every Tuesday for coffee and still slept around his apartment every weekend. His heart still glowed with love for Isak expect now it just hurt a little bit as well. 

  


The mundane things were what got him the most. The simple and domestic things. Cooking with Isak. Watching TV on the sofa together. They'd even gotten into the habit of brushing their teeth whilst standing side by side. Even liked that especially, it meant he no longer had to spend the two minutes it took to brush his teeth away from Isak.  

  


Three weeks after Even's slip up, they were doing exactly that. They were both a bit too big to fit inside the bathroom comfortably so they ended up a little squished, shoulders pushed together and feet overlapping. Even loved it.

  


Isak finished brushing before him but he didn't go back to the bedroom. Instead he stood by the mirror, leaning against the wall and simply watched Even, a soft smile on his face. Even felt slightly self-conscious about his appearance under the quiet intensity of Isaks gaze. The product he put in his hair this morning had fallen out, leaving his quiff hanging loosely in what Even considered a mess. His eyes were slightly red and his lips were chapped. He had a sprinkling of spots breaking out on his forehead. Overall Even thought he looked like crap and he wasn't sure why Isak was watching him with a look almost entirely made up of wonder.

  


He raised his eyes to meet Isaks in the mirror, a questioning and slightly ridiculous look on his face, completed by the toothbrush that was still hanging out of his mouth. 

  


The corners of Isaks mouth curled up even more as he moved closer to Even, leaning his head on Even's shoulder before he spoke, "Just thinking about how much I love you." 

  


Toothpaste was sprayed all over the mirror, and also all over Isak, as Even choked on his toothbrush in shock. Isak lifted his head up from Even's shoulder, a mixture of concern and confusion on his face.

"Even? Are you alright? What's the matter?" 

  


Even turned to face him with a mouth still full of toothpaste and a mind full of disbelief. Did Isak really think that he wouldn't react to him telling Even that he loved him? Isaks love felt like such a precious gift, Even scarcely knew what to do with it, could hardly believe the words had just come out of Isaks mouth. His heart was bursting, radiating such a glow that it felt like his whole being was on fire. He also couldn't quite believe Isaks idea of timing. 

  


He tried to speak but remembered the toothpaste in his mouth. He leaned over to the sink to spit it all out before turning back to Isak who was still standing there in the middle of the bathroom, white specks covering his t-shirt. 

"Am I alright?! My boyfriend just told him he loves me for the very first time and he decided to do it whilst I was brushing my teeth!" Even's words could have sounded slightly annoyed if he didn't have such a dopey, lovesick look on his face.

  


Isak wrinkled his nose up, now looking utterly confused. "What do you mean for the first time? I said it the other week, after you did and I dropped those cookies." 

Even felt his mouth drop open, "Um, no Isak. You didn't say it then."

"Wait," Isak paused, tilting his head to the side, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that I said it." 

  


Even felt himself give a small laugh of disbelief, "Isak, I would have definitely remembered if you did. Probably would have thrown a party, you know how extra I am. Especially when it comes to you." Isak rolled his eyes slightly but it looked like he thought Even had made a good point, if the now slightly bashful look on his face was anything to go by. 

  


Because it was true. Now Isak had actually said he loved him Even was ready to shout it from the rooftops, maybe get a t-shirt made that said "I'm loved by Isak Valtersen!" Nothing felt like too much. 

  


In that moment Even realised the utter stupidity of the entire situation. He had been overthinking things for three weeks about why Isak hadn't said he loved him back and all this time, he had simply thought he had? 

  


He looped his arms around Isaks waist pulling this boy, this wonderful, forgetful, dream of a boy closer to him. "I'm sorry about getting toothpaste all over you but you saying that is a big event, you know." Even was pretty sure his grin was taking up his entire face. 

  


Isak rolled his eyes slightly but his gaze never left Evens, "You make it sound like you're going to turn today into a national holiday."

  


"Hell yeah I am." 

  


Isak let out a small laugh before his face changed to a more serious one, "I'm sorry for thinking I said something I didn't. I do love you though, you know that now right?" Isak lifted a hand to cup Even's cheek and Even gladly leaned into the touch. 

  


"Maybe. It might take a while to get used to." 

  


Isaks soft smile returned at Even's words, "Well then I'll just have to say it all the time until you get used to it." 

Even laughed, kissing Isak on the tip of his nose before nudging it with his own, "I don't think I ever will." 

Isak leaned up to capture Even's lips with his own. They'd kissed countless times since they'd started dating but it still always left Even feeling breathless. They spoke between kisses.

  


"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Fucking impossible Valtersen."

"Try me Bech Næshiem."

**Author's Note:**

> title from supercut by lorde (a banging tune that i would recommend to all)
> 
> hope you liked this! please leave kudos & a comment if you did, i would love to know how you felt about it :) ive written other fluffy things which u should check out ;)
> 
> hope everyone has a nice week! 
> 
> xoxo g̶o̶s̶s̶i̶p̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶ olivia 
> 
> p.s. catch me at pinkstripeisak on tumblr!


End file.
